Di Balik Cermin
by ordinaireme
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Aomine Daiki, anak lelaki berkulit kurang terang, sedang asyik mengagumi dirinya yang uhukganteng di depan cermin... Tapi tiba-tiba.. Ia tersedot cermin itu! Siapa itu pemuda uhukganteng yang duduk di kasur yang harusnya kasur Daiki, sambil baca majalah porno?
1. Prologue : Future

"Hmm.. Gue ganteng yak."

Anak lelaki dekil di masa akil baliq itu mengelus dagunya yang berkulit kecokelatan. Di depan cermin yang ada di balik pintu lemarinya, tentu saja.

"Ada nggak sih yang lebih ganteng dari gue, gue yakin gak ada," si dekil dakian lanjut ngomong sendiri. Narsisnya makin menjadi-jadi, ditambah ketika kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya yang kurang lebih 175 cm itu diangkat separuh, menampakkan bentuk kotak-kotak khas _abs_ di perutnya.

.

 **Di Balik Cermin**

A FanFiction by _**OrdinaryFujoshi**_

Kuroko no Basuke by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

the cover image is not mine.

 _ **Enjoy**_ _!_

 **Warning : fanfic gaje, OOC, typo, bahasa yang anjay, Aomine yang narsis bukan kepalang**

.

.

 **Prologue : Future?!**

.

Aomine Daiki, begitulah biasanya bocah itu memperkenalkan diri, masih memandangi wajah uhukgantenguhuk-nya di cermin. Emang bocah itu agak aneh. Bener sih, dia populer di kalangan cewek-cewek di sekolahnya SMP Teiko karena kemampuan bermain basketnya yang di atas rata-rata dan kulit cokelat _dim_ eksotisnya yang menggiurkan. Oh, jangan lupa. Wajahnya yang (katanya) ganteng dan perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Sayang orangnya cuek bebek.

Sebenarnya, sebelum Aomine populer, ia tidak lebih dari bocah berandal biasa yang sering nyolong mangga. Kepupuleran, salah. Kepopuleran Aomine bermula ketika pelajaran olahraga kelasnya mendapat materi basket. Aomine yang dari kecil sudah bermain basket dan sejak SMP menjadi anggota _first string_ di Teiko, tidak heran bermain dengan baik dan mendapat nilai tinggi. Hebatnya, bukan itu saja yang didapat bocah 13 tahun ini, ia juga mendapat ehemperhatianehem dari cewek-cewek, awalnya teman sekelasnya.

Sejak saat itu, gymnasium SMP Teiko semakin ramai saat klub basket berlatih. Ramai oleh cewek-cewek yang mulai asik memandangi cowok berkulit kurang terang dan memekik cempreng saat anak dakian itu mencetak _score_. Tambah ramai lagi karena ada si model pirang yang masuk menjadi anggota di sekitar pertengahan kelas 2 Aomine di Teiko.

Populernya Aomine membuat dirinya sadar kalau dia itu ganteng. Alhasil... Beginilah. Kerjaan Aomine di kamar mandi dan di kamar tidur bertambah : ngaca. Rasanya nggak afdol kalau ia keluar rumah tanpa ngaca minimal sepuluh menit. Aomine Mitsuko, mamahnya si surai _navy blue_ ini, sampai bingung sendiri sebenarnya kenapa anak lelakinya hobi liat kaca. Aomine Akio, papah si _dim_ , mengatakan mungkin anak semata wayang kulit mereka lagi _lovestruck_ , lagi kasmaran. Jadi selalu ingin tampil dalam versi tergantengnya kalau keluar rumah.

.

Balik lagi sama Aomine yang sepanjang cerita di atas masih sibuk memandangi bayangannya di cermin sambil tak henti memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Kulit _dim_ lo seksi, Daiki."

"Muka lo ganteng tapi garang, gue suka."

"Dan ini _abs_ lu... Ah, _perfect body_."

Kurang lebih seperti itu. Di tengah sesi ritual pemujaan diri sendiri ala Aomine, terbersit sebuah ide konyol di pikirannya.

"Cermin, cermin di... Euh.. Balik pintu lemari... Siapa cowok terganteng di dunia ini?"

Aomine mengulang dialog tokoh antagonis di film Disni Prinses yang sering dilihat teman sekelas sekaligus tetangga sekaligus (banyak amat!) teman masa kecilnya Momoi Satsuki. Di film itu, cermin yang tergantung di dinding akan menjawab pertanyaan sang tokoh dan menampakkan semacam _gif_ orang tersebut di cermin.

Aomine tetap terpaku di cermin. Tentu saja cermin itu tidak akan menjawabnya. Aomine tersenyum puas meskipun cerminnya tidak mengeluarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, karena—

"Kan, yang terpantul di cermin ini wajah ganteng gue. Ini karena gue yang paling ganteng di dunia ini."

—karena _statement_ idiot cowok gosong ini.

Aomine ketawa nista. Dia malanjutkan sesi bercermin ria-nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terbersit di pikirannya.

"Gue di masa depan masih ganteng gak ya?"

Aomine berpikir sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya itu. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa ia merasa cermin itu menariknya masuk.

"Eh? EH?! INI?! MAK! TOLONG DAIKI MAK!" teriaknya.

Terlambat. Ia sudah masuk ke cermin yang membawanya ke suatu tempat yang gelap, dan... Jujur saja, sumpek dan berantakan. Material di sekitar tubuh Aomine sepertinya berbahan kain.

Aomine berusaha keluar dari tempat itu, setelah ia menghirup aroma busuk—kaos kaki bekas, mungkin—dari sudut ruangan sempit yang gelap itu. Ia mendorong dirinya sendiri ke depan, dan...

 _ **Brukk!**_

Ia jatuh terjerembab. Tepat di hadapan sebuah kasur dan di samping meja belajar... Yang dikenalinya.

"Fyuuh... Gue kira barusan apaan. Gue masih di kamar, kok," gumam anak dekil ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Bocah ini mengangkat kepalanya, lalu manik biru gelapnya bertemu dengan manik yang serupa warnanya.

"Eh?" telunjuknya terangkat, menunjuk orang yang duduk di tempat tidur yang _seharusnya_ tempat tidurnya. Orang itu berekspresi sama dengan Aomine, bedanya, tangan satunya lagi sedang memegang sebuah majalah ajaib dengan _cover_ depan wanita yang hanya mengenakan bikini.

"LO SIAPA?!" seru Aomine pada sosok yang dia akui ganteng karena sangat mirip dengannya. "KENAPA DI KAMAR GUE?!"

"Lo yang siapa, Aho!" si pemuda yang duduk di kasur balas berteriak, tidak sekeras anak lelaki di depannya, tentu saja. "Lo yang kenapa di sini, jelas-jelas ini kamar gue!"

"Hah?!" Aomine masih belum konek. Gimana bisa ini kamar pemuda itu sementara ia tahu persis kamar ini adalah kamar _ **nya**_? "Jawab gue, elo.. Err... Cowok aneh!" Aomine berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat, yang dianggapnya sindiran tanpa menyinggung kalau sebenarnya ia mengakui pemuda itu ganteng.

"ENAK AJA LO! GUE GANTENG BEGINI DIBILANG ANEH?!" Pemuda itu kelihatannya mengamuk. Majalah ajaibnya dilempar asal saja dan tangannya dikepalkan untuk menghajar si tamu tak diundang di kamarnya.

Aomine mendadak familiar dengan kalimat pemuda itu barusan. "STOP!" teriaknya tepat sebelum bogem mentah mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. "Nama lo siapa?"

"Gue?" Si pemuda bertanya balik. "Gue pemain bintang SMA Touou yang ganteng, Aomine Daiki!" seru pemuda itu bangga.

"APAAAAAA?!" anak lelaki dekil yang kurang dari 5 menit lalu muncul dari lemari berteriak dengan suara yang belum nge- _bass_ seutuhnya. Segera ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari kalender.

"Nggak mungkin..." gumamnya. Tangannya menggenggam kalender meja di atas meja belajar yang berantakan, manik _shappire_ -nya seakan lepas dari tempatnya saking tidak percaya.

 _Somehow_ , pikirannya tentang bertemu dirinya di masa depan terlaksana. Cermin itu entah bagaimana mengantarkannya bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki—dirinya sendiri—yang sekitar dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_ , gak, nih? :'v

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

Hai, Kevin... /slap

Ordin kembali dengan fanfic gaje. Jujur kalo ceritanya gini bingung sama genre dan rating. Mau K+... Banyak kata kurang pantas, mungkin. Pair juga sepertinya ada. Sejauh ini sih pairnya Aomine x Teiko!Aomine. Cuma ya... Nggak bisa dibilang pair juga sih... Terus ini juga kalo humor... Garing kan? Iya kan? :'v Karena Ordin bingung sementara genrenya gitu dulu, maapkan saya :3

Cerita ini lahir ketika Ordin sedang selancar di internet, lalu menemukan _shipping meme_ yang isinya Aomine x Aomine semua.

Chapter ini baru prolog.. Mungkin kalo ada yang minta dilanjutin saya lanjutin.

Lanjut or Delete? :'v

Jawab di **ripiu** saja yah.

Salam Fujo-yang lagi gak nulis pairing berat,

Ordinary.

.

P.S : Jangan tanya itu cermin di balik lemarinya Daiki kenapa bisa gitu. Di sulap ibu tirinya senou wayt, mungkin :'v


	2. Basketboobies

"Nggak mungkin..." manik biru malam masih tak percaya. Bocah itu—Aomine Daiki—tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Bener sih, ini kamarnya. Tapi... Waktunya salah.

"Oi," suara _baritone_ memecah heningnya bocah yang suka menangkap udang itu. Pemuda bersurai _midnight blue_ yang sewarna dengan manik birunya, yang berkulit _dim_ eksotis dan tingginya hampir 2 meter itu, memanggil bocah yang masih terpaku di depan kalender. Masalah utama di sini bukan Aomine yang berpikir pemuda itu lebih ganteng darinya, tapi karena ia tidak percaya pemuda ganteng itu adalah dirinya yang dua tahun lebih tua.

Aomine tak menggubris panggilan pemuda itu. Ia memilih untuk tenang? Lol. Sudah tentu ia memilih untuk panik dan jejeritan di kamar pemuda itu—kamarnya.

"INI GUE GIMANAAA?!" teriaknya frustasi. "GUE HARUS PULANG! Tapi gue laper, duh. TAPI GUE HARUS PULANG!" serunya lagi.

"Anjrit lu, diem!" perintah si pemuda yang berusia 16 tahun itu.

Bukannya diam, si bocah 13 tahun malah makin menjadi-jadi. "AAAA! MAAAKK DAIKI MAU PULAAANNGG!" Bocah itu lari, berusaha masuk kembali ke dalam cermin tapi gagal. "KOK GAK BISA SIH!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara teriak ditambah pakai TOA masjid. Kenceng banget.

Alhasil, satu kali pukulan manis mendarat di kepala bocah kepala batu itu, membuat kepalanya benjut lumayan gede.

.

 **Di Balik Cermin**

A FanFiction by _**OrdinaryFujoshi**_

Kuroko no Basuke by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

the cover image is not mine

 _ **Enjoy**_ _!_

 **Warning : fanfic gaje, OOC, typo, bahasa yang anjay, Aomine yang narsis bukan kepalang, makin gaje di chap ini.**

.

.

 **Basketboobies**

.

"SAKIT, BEGO!"

"Oh, lo berani sama orang yang lebih tua, bagus.."

"TAPI LO KAN GUE!"

Satu pukulan dihadiahkan lagi. Sekarang benjut di kepala Aomine sejajar kiri-kanannya, membuatnya agak mirip dengan Pucca dibarbekyu kalau dilihat sekilas.

"Diem lu, berisik!" bentak pemuda itu pada Daiki. _Well,_ mulai sekarang kita sebut saja pemuda itu dengan nama Ahomine—ralat. Aomine, dan si bocah dengan nama Daiki. _At least_ nggak bingung membedakan mana yang tua dan mana yang lebih muda—karena pasalnya kedua Aomine itu sama idiot.

Daiki menyedot ingus yang sudah separuh keluar dari hidung dengan joroknya. Aomine memerintahnya untuk duduk bersimpuh dengan sopan dihadapannya, sementara Aomine sendiri bersila di depan bocah itu. Aomine mengambil lagi majalah ajaibnya yang tadi dilempar asal. Balik lagi baca majalah itu sambil tak hentinya menghela nafas.

"Untung _too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak sedang di rumah, oh, cewek ini seksi juga.." ia mengomentari foto gadis dengan baju renang minim di lembar majalah itu. "Hmm.. Cup E, ya? Boleh juga... "

"Lo liat apa sih?!" Daiki merasa dikacangin. "Oi! Gue laper ini!" Daiki protes pada dirinya sendiri yang lebih tua, yang menurutnya terlihat malas dan bodoh. Baginya tak masalah asal tetep ganteng, sih.

"Oh? Ini?" Aomine menunjukkan isi majalah itu dengan tanpa berpikir. "Ini..." Lalu cepat-cepat pemuda ini menutup majalahnya dan langsung disembunyikan di bawah kasurnya. "Jangan pernah liat lo ya!" telunjuknya yang panjang ditodongkan(?) pada si bocah. "Itu... Itu... Buku pelajaran."

"Pelajaran?" Daiki bertanya dengan polosnya. Bocah 13 tahun ini belum tahu terlalu banyak tentang pornografi, untungnya. Dan dirinya sendiri yang berusia 16 tahun baru saja membuat gerbang zona surga lelaki bagi bocah itu terbuka.

"I-Iya.. Pelajaran. Pelajaran... Biologi," pemuda itu menjeplak asal. Jangan sampai bocah itu tahu sesuatu seperti ini sebelum waktunya—pikirnya.

"Oh... Gitu..." bocah itu magut-magut tanda mengerti. Sebenarnya masih bingung juga sih kenapa buku pelajaran biologi ada gambar wanita berbikini dengan pose erotis. Tapi ia penasaran. _Well,_ mungkin kalau Aomine tidak ada di kamar ia bisa intip sedikit isi 'buku pelajaran' itu.

.

Aomine, lo baru aja ngancurin masa kecil lo sendiri yang bahagia tanpa adanya pornografi.

.

"Sekarang serius," Aomine menatap bocah di hadapannya dengan mata tajam bak om-om pedofil.

"J-Jangan apa-apain aku om... A-Aku masih kecil..." agaknya si bocah tau aja kalo Aomine ini doyan nyodomi anak kecil—author dikarungin Aomine.

"BUKAN ITU!" Aomine pipinya memerah sedikit ketika hampir ketahuan ia suka pedoin anak kecil. "Gimana lo bisa ke sini? Dan kenapa lo munculnya di lemari? Lo nggak liat apa-apa kan disana?" Aomine agak cemas bocah itu melihat koleksi _photo album_ bintang film biru favoritnya Horikita Mai- _chan_.

"Nggak tau, gue cuma senderan di kaca waktu mengagumi wajah gue yang ganteng, terus entah gimana gue bisa sampe sini," Daiki menjawab pertanyaan pertama. "Gue rasa... Karena cerminnya di balik pintu lemari, gue muncul di tempat yang sama..." jawaban kedua membuktikan Daiki otaknya belum terlalu malas ketika masih SMP. "Mau liat sesuatu gimana? Gelap kok," jawaban terakhir membuat Aomine lega, sekaligus membuat Daiki curiga.

.

Daiki menambahkan catatan hal yang akan dilakukannya kalau Aomine keluar kamar.

.

" _Too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak di rumah?" Daiki menanyakan kebenaran soal orangtuanya—tepatnya orangtuanya dua tahun dari waktu aslinya.

" _Too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ pergi," Aomine menjawab dengan tenang.

"Eh...? Kemana?" tanya Daiki dengan nada sedih. Agaknya selama SMP belum pernah orangtuanya meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian. Dirinya yang versi siswa SMA tak dihitung? _Well... Basically_ , mereka orang yang sama, jadi... Hitung aja satu.

"Nggak tau lah, emang urusan gue apa," jawab Aomine tak acuh.

"Kok lo gitu sih?" Daiki merasa pemuda di hadapannya ini tak seharusnya bersikap demikian. Bukankah seorang anak harusnya tahu dimana orangtuanya, atau paling tidak menanyakan keadaan mereka—begitu pikir polos bocah SMP itu. "Gue mau telepon _kaa-san!_ " Daiki ancang-ancang cabut keluar kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua—mau turun untuk menelepon lewat telepon rumah di lantai satu.

"Jangan, bego!" dirinya yang lebih tua menahannya. Kerah bagian belakang kaus hitam tak berlengan anak itu dicengkeram dan ditarik kuat-kuat agar ia tak bisa lari.

"Tapi kenapa?" Daiki protes.

"Mana mungkin ada keluarga gue yang bisa ngeliat lo?"

"Gue bukan Tetsu, oke."

"Bukan gitu maksudnya!" Daiki terpaksa menerima lagi 'belaian sayang' dari pemuda yang katanya pemain bintang Akademi Touou itu. "Gak boleh ada orang dari keluarga gue yang liat lo," jelasnya. "Kalo mereka tau tentang lo... Bisa ribet. Lagian," Aomine berhenti sejenak. "Bukannya lebih seru kalo kita coba sendiri?" Kepalan tangan kanan yang berkulit cokelat ditawarkan pada bocah di hadapannya. Daiki dengan senang hati menerima tawaran _fist bump_ itu. Senyum tiga jari dengan deretan gigi putih yang manis ditunjukkan pada pemuda itu. Aomine hampir saja jejingkrakan bahagia karena ada anak kecil yang seakan menawarkan diri disodomi—eh, karena ada anak kecil yang oke saja untuk akrab dengannya. Meskipun anak itu sebenarnya dirinya sendiri.

Aomine mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna biru gelap, entah mulai _browsing_ foto Mai- _chan_ atau _login_ ke akun media sosialnya, sampai ketika anak kecil itu mulai berisik lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Oi, oi, lo!" bocah itu menjambak-jambak helai rambut Aomine yang berwarna _navy blue_ agak _raven_. Tak puas, Daiki melompat-lompat di kasur untuk menarik perhatian remaja 16 tahun itu. "Oi, oi! Daki!" serunya.

"APA SIH?!" Aomine dibuatnya kesal. Jambak-jambak rambut sudah agak biasa, toh dia sering diminta (baca : **dipaksa** ) bibinya untuk menjaga sepupu-sepupunya yang masih kecil-kecil. Lompat-lompat di kasur juga biasa, ia masih sering melakukannya—ups. Tapi.. Dipanggil dengan nama 'Daki'.. Itu sangat mengganggu. Nggak heran Aomine yang tadinya sudah menahan emosi jadi ngamuk. Ia baru sadar kalau waktu kecil ia nyebelin tingkat anjay.

"Gue laper!" Daiki menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya. Mungkin selama ini karena tidak punya kakak, ia mengambil makanan ke dapur sendiri. Tapi kali ini karena ada 'kakak'nya—Daiki menganggapnya begitu—ia ingin merasakan rasanya dimanja sang 'kakak'. Sekaligus mengeksploitasi tenaga pemuda itu, tentu saja.

"Minta yang bener!" Aomine menyentil jidat anak lelaki bengal itu. "Kalo manggil orang yang lebih tua yang sopan dong!" Tumben Aomine memikirkan masalah sopan-santun. Padahal biasanya bodo amat.

"Tapi kan lo itu gue! Gue panggil nama juga gak masalah dong, Daki!"

"Anjriiittt..." wajah gosong Aomine sudah penuh dengan siku-siku tanda emosi. "Ambil sendiri kalo gitu!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Nggak!"

"Kalo gitu panggil gue yang sopan! Aomine- _sama_ , misalnya!"

"NGAPAIN GUE HARUS PANGGIL LO KAYAK GITU?!"

"Mau makan nggak?!"

"MAU!"

"YA UDAH CEPET PRAKTEKIN!"

"NGGAK!"

Duh. Aomine menghadapi cobaan yang lumayan berat di semasa hidupnya dari lahir sampai SMA ini. Ia seakan merasakan susah hati orangtuanya saat ia masih SMP.

"Kalo nggak mau ya nggak makan juga nggak apa-apa!" Aomine balik main ponsel.

"Urrrghh..." Daiki nggak tahan dengan perutnya yang keroncongan. "Iya, iya!" Akhirnya ia mengalah.

Aomine meletakkan lagi ponselnya di sebelah kasur. "Bagus, bagus," katanya. "Sekarang... Panggil gue yang sopan—"

"BANG DAKI!"

.

.

Anjay. Aomine rasanya pengen ngarungin anak tengil ini dan dihanyutkan ke sungai. Aomine masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, lalu mulai ngacangin bocah itu lagi.

"Oi, Bang!" panggil Daiki lagi.

"Hmmmmm," Aomine cuma merespon dengan deham panjang.

"Cepet!"

"Mau cepet ya masak sendiri sono, bahan semua ada di kulkas," Aomine masih nggak bergerak.

"Lo... Lo nggak bisa masak, Bang?"

"Ngapain masak? Kerjaan perempuan itu," jawab Aomine singkat.

"Lo emang nggak bisa diandalin, Bang. Gue kira setelah SMP lo bakal belajar masak apa gimana, gitu."

"Lo itu gue, jadi kalo gue nggak bisa masak sekarang ya itu juga salah lo."

Daiki cemberut. Bibirnya dimajukan sampai maju sekali, mirip kalau tersedot _vacuum cleaner_. "Ya terus lo makan gimana Bang?"

"Pesen sih," Aomine menjawab santai. "Atau yang paling mentok dan paling ngeri—"

 _ **Ting tong**_

Bel pintu depan berbunyi. Aomine langsung bergidik. Tetap bergeming, ia tak berjalan untuk membuka pintu bagi si tamu.

"Kenapa gak turun?" tanya Daiki.

"Lo aja," perintah Aomine seakan ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kan lo yang punya rumah!"

"Tch," Aomine berdecak kesal. "Iya, gue turun!"

Kedua manusia berkulit kurang terang ini berjalan menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan kediaman keluarga Aomine. Aomine mengintip lewat lubang pintu, melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Oh, elo. Masuk," Aomine mempersilakan gadis bersurai _bubblegum_ itu untuk masuk.

"Dai- _chan_ , bibi bilang... Eh?!" Momoi melihat bocah yang tubuhnya terbalut kaus hitam tanpa lengan itu bagai melihat setan. "D-Dai - _chan_... _Doppelganger!_ " Momoi menjerit.

"Oi, oi, bukan!" Aomine menenangkan gadis teman masa kecilnya itu. Diceritakannya secara sangat singkat bagaimana bocah itu bisa sampai kesini, meskipun belum jelas juga kenapa ia bisa disini (gimana sih!).

"Ini Dai- _chan?_ Ah~ Pantas saja mirip banget! Kyaaa! Dai- _chan_ waktu SMP ternyata lumayan manis juga~!" /Author dibantai Ao x Male Character shipper untuk kalimat Satsuki yang satu ini/

Gadis itu memeluk Daiki erat-erat, dada Momoi—yang Aomine tahu persis dengan mata _bra-cup-meter_ -nya berukuran 38F—entah bagaimana sampai ke wajah Daiki, membuatnya lumayan sulit bernafas, kaget bercampur bahagia.

' _Satsuki di SMP_ oppai _nya nggak segede ini~~!'_ Agaknya pikiran Daiki mulai ketularan mesumnya Aomine. Pemuda pemilik rumah langsung dendam pada bocah ini. Bukannya ia mau ngapa-ngapain sahabat masa kecilnya ini—ia tahu ia sudah menyukai seseorang, tapi masih dirahasiakannya—tapi rasanya sedih aja buat Aomine, mentang-mentang bocah itu masih SMP, Momoi jadi memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Kyaaa! Daiki- _kun_ ~ Heran kenapa kau sekarang jadi pemuda mesum macam Dai- _chan_! Jangan jadi mesum seperti dia ya! Jangan jorok juga, jangan malas!" Daiki yang masih berada dalam dekapan Momoi lemas seketika—agaknya pingsan kehabisan nafas.

"Satsuki! Lo ngapain bocah ini?! Kalo dia mati kan gue juga nggak ada!" bentak Aomine pada gadis itu.

"Dai- _chaann!_ Gimana iniiii?!"

Aomine segera mengangkat bocah itu sekenanya saja, _bridal style_ nggak jadi. Kasihan juga Daiki yang satu kakinya terpaksa agak terseret karena Aomine buru-buru mengangkatnya untuk membawanya ke kamar. Beberapa kali dalam perjalanan(?) menuju kamar pemuda itu kepala Daiki terbentur tembok—salahkan dirinya yang versi SMA karena terlalu gegabah.

.

.

"Dai- _chan.._ Daiki- _kun_... Maaf..." Momoi beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya—persis macam Sakurai.

"Hss," Aomine mendesis kesal. "Untung kayaknya dia nggak apa-apa. Sebaiknya sekarang mikir gimana caranya supaya bocah ini sadar lebih cepet!"

Di tengah-tengah dua remaja yang sibuk sendiri—ada yang berpikir, ada yang mengontak teman mereka untuk minta bantuan—bocah SMP yang terbaring dalam pingsannya itu sempat-sempatnya bergumam, "Basketboobies..." Kedua belah tangannya terangkat ke udara dan membundar-bundari udara di depannya, lalu meremas-remas udara kosong itu. Wajah anak baru gede itu kelihatannya sumringah sekali.

Dua remaja yang berbeda warna rambut dan beda gender itu langsung seketika menoleh ke arah bocah yang pingsan itu dengan mata membulat karena terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Butir air segede salak muncul di dahi keduanya, dari jidat sampai ke bawah mata warnanya berubah lebih suram. Momoi menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan tatapan macam Akashi yang uke-nya diapa-apain. Aomine _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Aa, S-Satsuki—"

Belum selesai kalimat pemuda gosong itu, si gadis sudah menendang kepalanya dengan _karate kick_ yang dipelajarinya dari pacar detektif yang jadi boncel di fandom sebelah. Aomine K.O. seketika.

.

.

.

Aomine, selamat ya. Daiki versi SMP sudah tidak polos lagi. Author menyalahkan kamu untuk perkara yang satu ini.

.

.

.

 _to be continued..._

 _._

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

Hola! Seperti biasa chapter-chapter awal update lumayan cepet. Idenya masih _fresh from the oven_.

Khusus hari ini, Ordin mau ngucapin **Happy Birthday, Midorima-** _ **kun**_! Maaf nggak sempet nulis fic kamu sama pacar tercinta Mas Kazunari karena terbatasnya ide, magernya penulis, dan sebuah buku hadiah dari mama penulis yang menggoda untuk dibaca /ditendang massa

Ordin nggak nyangka lho, sebenernya! Fic abal ini ternyata dapat respon dari banyak reader juga, _hontou ni arigatou, na!_

Boleh deh ya jawab **Review** di chap sebelumnya!

 **Shiroruki** : BWAHAH. _Live 'the only one who can love me is me'!_ Asik yah Ao jadi narsis gila. Sudah apdet tuh yang barusan dibaca apa? :v

 **Arata-chan** : Ordin berusaha nambahin humor :'v Maklum nulis humor masih dalam tahap percobaan dan pembelajaran. Untuk karakter udah ditambah, kemaren lupa nambahin :v

 **Ao Yuuki Shintaro** : Kalo belom ngeh diikutin dulu aja jalan ceritanya.. Maklum baru prolog.. Nanti lama-lama makin jelas kok~

 **Mabok Congyang** : KOUHAI KOE TERTJINTAH! Makasih udah sempetin baca fic abal ini. Ngakak? _You sure_? :'v Ao emang _full_ _of_ ngenes(?) _and awesomeness_! _More plot twists?_ Dicoba yah /lambai-lambai banci

 **Yamasaki Naomi** : Ngakak? Makasih :'v Ini pair unik soalnya. Aku ngeship pada pandangan pertama-uhuk.

 **AoKeisatsukan** : Aomine narsis, yup! Sampe nahan tawa gitu? _Arigatou, na_! Seneng bisa ngehibur _readers_. P.S : Jangan kesurupan beneran loh :'v

 **Alennad** : Untungnya ganteng beneran! Kalo nggak mah ke kali aja itu, jadi coklat-coklat ngambang /slapped

 **ChocoWhiteMuffin** : _Yoroshiku, ne!_ Nggak usah panggil senpai, aku juga masih pemula xD Pair... Kemungkinan tetep ada ( _Since Ordin can't live without her ships and OTPs_ ).

 **RavenYamazaki** : _Hey, you._ Khusus lo gue nggak mau jawab review /njay! Gak gak. Nggak lengkap fic yang nistain Daki tanpa bilang dia dekil, gosong, males, mesum, dan lain sebagainya. Terima aja kenyataan itu. Aku absolut.

 **momonpoi** : Yup! Ceritanya gitu~ Daiki yang nggak narsis di fic ane rasanya ada yang kurang xD Saya jangan ditunggu... Nanti malah WB(?)

 **AnjayAnonAjaYah** a.k.a. **ShotaLover** : Kejem kamu ya udah ekting sok nggak review.. Tapi makasih udah review juga ujungnyaa~! Di chap ini pls bilang sama aku Daiki- _kun_ keliatan lebih shota sama Daki 16 _y.o version_. _Bridal style_ itu dibuat khusus buat kamu loh :'v

 **Anonomis** : Suka ngeliat Ao narsis? Saya juga :'v Untuk Kagami... Bakal dimunculin, tapi.. Masih bimbang statusnya Kagami nanti ke Aomine gimana. Secara ini (pengennya) dibuat AoxAo.. _Let me think about it_. _Hints_ AoKaga tapi pastinya tetep ada, kok.

 _._

 _ **Thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows!**_

.

Jangan bosen buat **Review** selama review masih gratis. Sepertinya itu kata-katanya Kak Chizu atau Tiza-nee, saya kurang ingat :'v

.

Salam Fujo!

Ordinary


End file.
